dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre 3
El TV Kadsre 3 (also known as ETVK3) is a third free-to-air television channel operated by El TV Kadsre. It was launched on June 27, 1983, the service's remit was to provide "innovate" young adult programming. Many of its programs are aimed at young adults and adults with a target audience of viewers mostly between the ages of 21 to 34 years old. The channel aired daily between 6pm and 4am. It timeshares with El TV Kadsre 24 (4am to 6pm). History El TV Kadsre 3 was launched with a dual El Kadsreian/Vicnoran broadcasting license, replacing Nigo Television. Its original studios were located in a converted chamber in the Tugaganda Fusa Castle in Tugaganda, which at the time was in ruins and being used for storage by the Vlokozu Union's state-owned businesses. In 1998, it's airtime was split between the channel, El TV Kadsre News, and ETVKK. On February 2, 2018, after Mia de Jesus was appointed the head of ETVKK, she had ETVKK and ETVKPS converted to 24-hour and 16-hour channels respectively, leaving only El TV Kadsre 24 time-sharing with El TV Kadsre 3. Theme songs * Three is a Magic Number by Schoolhouse Rock 1983-present * Magic Number by DJ Earthworm Jim 2017-2019 * Magic Number by DJ Pizza 2019-present Programs Current programming News & Information * 60 Seconds (1983-present) * Meme News (2019-present) Imports drama * Glitch (AU) (2017-present) * The Missing (UK) (2015-present) * Peaky Blinders (UK) (2014-present) El Kadsre comedy * Live At The Apollo El Kadsre (2007-present) * Just for Laughs El Kadsre (1998-present) * The Roast (2013-present) * The Countryhumans (2017-present) * Big Bite (2018-present) * That's How Mafia Works (2019-present) * Intoonity (2001-present) Imports comedy * Internet Historian (AU) (2017-present) * Jono and Ben (NZ) (2012-present) * 7 Days (NZ) (2009-present) * Anime Crimes Division (US) (2017-present) * Fresh Eggs (NZ) (2019-present) * Mega64 (US) (2004-present) * Hobo Bros (AU) (2019-present) * Our Bodies with Dr. Mark (US) (2019-present) * Louder with Crowder (US) (2019-present) * SCUM (US) (2019-present) * Jimi's World (NZ) (2018-present) * SuperMarioLogan (US) (2016-present) * New Zealand Today (NZ) (2019-present) * Smosh (US) (2019-present) * Ridiculousness (US) (2012-present) Imports animated * Rick & Morty (US) (2014-present) * These Are the Mysteries (UK) (2014-present) * Disenchanment (US) (2018-present) * Robot Chicken (US) (2007-present) * BoJack Horseman (US) (2015-present) * The Bedfellows (US) (2013-present) * YO MAMA! (US) (2012-present) * SuperMarioGlitchy4 (US) (2013-present) * South Park (US) (1999-present) * Happy Tree Friends (US) (2009-present) * Angry Kid (UK) (2003-present) * Chriddof's Funny Horsie (UK) (2011-present) * Family Guy (US) (2017-present) Others * Face Inside (2005-present) * Body Hits (2011-present) * Awesome Super Tales (2012-present) * It's Good to Be Picaso (2015-present) * 2004: War and Utopia (2016-present) * Police Ten 7 El Kadsre (2003-present) * Oddity Archive (US) (2015-present) * Real TV (US) (2003-present) * Phantom Gourmet (US) (2004-present) * Abroad in Japan (UK/JP) (2014-present) * The X Factor (UK) (2012-present) * The Nostalgia Critic (US) (2014-present) * Angry Video Game Nerd (US) (2008-present) (also airs on ETVKK) * FBE (US) (2015-present) * Vinesauce (SWE) (2016-present) * Memeulous (UK) (2017-present) * Pyronical (UK) (2017-present) * Slazo (UK) (2018-present) * Otaku Police Force (2017-present) * PewDiePie (SE) (2017-present) * Another Dirty Room (US) (2017-present) * DramaAlert (US) (2016-present) * Hot Ones (US) (2015-present) * It's Japan, Man! (2019-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 5) * The Hard Sell with Bob the Fish (UK) (2016-present) * Senpai Club with Wilson Smith (2018-present) * Chadtronic (US) (2017-present) * Andy Wilson's Cursed Commercials (2017-present) Music * Rage (1984-present) * Triple J TV (2006-present) Upcoming programming * Duncanville (2020) Former programming Comedy * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre (2013-2016) * Break.com's Pranks and Fails (2009-2010) Imported action * RoboCop: The Series (CA) (1995) Imported drama * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (US) (2007-2008) * 13 Reasons Why (US) (2017-2019) (Moved airs on ETVKK) Imported comedy * Mr. Show with Bob and David (US) (1996-1999) * Pizza (AU) (2000-2009) * Absolutely Fabulous (UK) (1993-1997, 2001-2005) * Full Frontal (AU) (1994-1998) * Limmy's Show (2011-2013) * That's My Bush (US) (2002) * Newsreaders (US) (2013-2016) * Tom Goes to The Mayor'' (United States) 2005-2007 * Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (United States) 2007-2010 * Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule (United States) 2011-2017 * Tim & Eric's Bedtime Stories ''(United States) 2015-2018 Imported animated * Invader Zim (US) (2001-2006) * Aaagh! It's Mr. Hell Show (UK/CAN) (2001-2002) * Sons of Butcher (CA) (2005-2007) * Ripping Friends (US) (2002-2003) * Liquid Television (US) (1991-1995) * Beavis and Butt-Head (US) (1994-1998) * Like, Share, Die (US) (2015) * Dick Figures (US) (2010-2014) * Stressed Eric (UK) (1998) (El Kadsreian dubbed) * bro'Town (NZ) (2004-2010) * The Simpsons (US) (2003, 2016-2019) (moved airs to ETVKK) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2001-2017) * Monkey Dust (2003-2005) * The Brak Show (2001-2003) * Camp Camp (US) (2016-2019) (Moved aired on ETVKK) * World Doctors (CA) (2014-2016) * Bromwell High (United Kingdom/Canada) 2006-2009 Imported anime (with Dubbed) * Sabagebu (2015) * Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt (2013) * Oishi Highschool Battle (2012-2014) * Oishi Origins (2012) * Ghost Stories (2008-2009) Music * Top of The Pops (UK) (1983-2006) Others * Japan TV (UK/JP) (2000) * Adam and Joe Go Tokyo (UK/JP) (2003) * The Internet Ruined My Life (US) (2017) * iDubbbz's Content Cop (US) (2015-2017) * Japanorama (UK/JP) (2002-2007) Slogans * Magic number (1983-2008) * The Purple Network (1983-2020) * TV or Not TV (2008-2015) *#MagicNumber (2015-2020) *Triple life (2020-present) See also Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1983 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1983 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1980s